Computing devices may include volumes that store data for a variety of purposes. For example, a computing device may launch an installation package configured to install an operating system to the computing device. During the install of the operating system, the installation package may create a boot volume used to boot the operating system on the computing device. In addition to creating this boot volume, the installation package may also create a separate volume that stores a bootable image used by a system recovery environment to recover data from the computing device in the event of a failure.
Unfortunately, traditional backup processes may be unable to back up certain data components stored in this separate volume. These data components may facilitate one or more user-accessible recovery features of the system recovery environment. As a result, the system recovery environment may be unable to provide these recovery features to the user during a restore of the computing device.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for facilitating features of system recovery environments during restore operations.